1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a washing machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of rinsing laundry accommodated in a washing machine.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Washing machines are electric home appliances which wash clothes, cloth items and beddings (hereinafter, laundry), using both detergent and mechanical friction. Such the washing machines may be categorized based on a position of a door into top-loading type washing machines and front-loading washing machines. In a top-loading type washing machine, a tub is vertically provided in a housing to accommodate laundry, with a top portion being open, and the laundry is loaded into the tub via an opening formed at a top of the housing, in communication with the open top portion of the tub. In a front loading type washing machine, a drum is horizontally provided in a housing to accommodate laundry, with an open front facing a front of the washing machine, and the laundry is loaded into the drum via an opening formed at a front of the housing, in communication with the open front of the drum. In both the top-loading and front-loading type washing machines, a door is coupled to the housing to open and close the opening of the housing.
According to such the washing machines, the laundry is rinsed to remove remaining detergent and dirt after a washing cycle. However, it may occur quite often in the conventional washing machine that the remaining dirt and detergent are not removed completely even after the rinsing. In addition, to remove the remaining dirt and detergent completely, the rinsing should be performed continuously for a substantially long time. Because of that, such the rinsing requires much wash water and a long time.